The wish of Lelouch
by RadioactiveCatMeow
Summary: This story is set short after the events of R2 and revolves around Lelouch and C.C. It starts on the orange farm which Jeremiah and Anya are seen working on at the end of the anime and occurs before C.C. is seen in the hay cart at the end of the anime, though if this is liked i might continue it to after that point. Luluoch x C.C.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first story that i am doing so please don't be over critical. I'm not sure how long i'm going to make this but it won't be made up of too much as it is my very first story. Please give me feedback and stuff.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Lelouch opened his eyes and winced at the pain that was still shooting through his chest. Everything had gone according to plan. He sat up from the bed he had been lying on at looked at the clock that was on the wall. According to the date shown on the clock it was three days from his 'death'. Three days it had taken him to recover, a mere three days after he was killed and he was almost healthy again. This was the power of a code, of the code he had taken from and yet been given by his father.

He pulled his shirt down to examine the Geass mark that was on the front of his left shoulder, where his father had grabbed him and the code had been transferred to. He could feel a connection through the mark but he wasn't sure what it was to.

Suddenly he heard talking coming from the floor below him.

"I'm heading up to Lelouch now Anya. I set up a motion sensor to tell me when he wakes up, and the thing just pinged."

Lelouch waited until he could hear the person approaching the door and then began to get out of the bed. He looked to the door as the man who had unfaltering loyalty to him entered. Unsteady on his feet he stumbled, almost falling over and Jeremiah caught him.

"Your majesty you a not yet fully recovered please stay in your bed to finish hea-"

"Where is C.C.?" Lelouch exclaimed, slightly louder than he had meant. Yet Jeremiah saw the concern in his masters eyes and heard the sincerity in his voice and knew he could not delay an answer.

"She is in the small church that is located at the back of the property, she entered in as soon as we got here and has not come out since, your maj-"

"Do not call me your majesty Jeremiah, I have given that up that path in order to gain peace, I am simply Lelouch."

"Yes your- , oh sorry, Lelouch. I have one question though. Why did you not tell C.C. of your immortality?"

Jeremiah's question however went unanswered as Lelouch had already ran out of the room with only one possible destination.

* * *

**So what did you think of the first chapter it is pretty short but i like it. I will be writing a chapter set from Jeremiahs pov about him getting Lelouch and C.C. to the house. I don't know how often i will update this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people this is my second ever chapter on fanfiction so be nice. I actually wrote this at the same time as the first chapter but oh well taking weeks to upload it is fine, Isn't it?

Anyway i hope you enjoy this piece of fluffyness.

Oh and stuff will be explained in the next chapter, which i have also already written.

* * *

Chapter 2

She didn't know how long she had been sitting in that church but one thing C.C. knew was that her desire meant even more to her now than before. She had wished for hundreds of years that her life would end and that had changed for a brief moment in all the time she lived. Lelouch, he had caused that change in her in just two short years compared to the hundreds of other people who she had created contracts with. And now that he was gone her wish of being with and being loved by Lelouch had gone. Her wish to die had now multiplied tenfold for she could not forget him.

C.C. stood up clenching her fist in anger at the man that had promised to grant her wish and had instead realised his own of world peace. Of a world that his sister could live safely in. But she could not keep the anger, she fell to the floor with despair and continued to cry as if trying to drain her body dry.

An hour passed since she had last tried to suppress her sadness and leave the church but she still cried. She heard the door of the church open behind her but ignored it. Jeremiah had initially tried to get her out of the church with the enticement of pizza, yet with Lelouch gone all things had finally truly lost all meaning to her.

The man who had entered the church called her name, or at least what she told people to be her name. She knew that there had only been one person of this age that had known her name and he was gone. The man called her name again, it was not Jeremiah so she assumed that he must be someone else that worked at the house.

She continued to ignore him for another minute and he started to approach her walking slowly up to where she was before the altar. He stopped less than a metre behind her and called again, but this time it was different. He did not call her by the name she told others but instead by her true name. She froze, could it possibly be, she whipped around the tears that still clung to her face flying off and swung her fist punching Lelouch in the face.

It was him, truly him. She stared at Lelouch for a minute neither of them saying anything. Lelouch deserved the punch and she could see in his eyes that he knew that. Then he whispered three short words, barely audible, yet she still heard them and they were the most important words to her that she had ever heard. She leant down to where he was on the floor after she had hit him and did something that was the complete opposite. She kissed him, and he kissed her back.


End file.
